Lily und James Wie alles begann
by Mondsuechtige
Summary: Was mit einem Betrug begann, endete in der ganz großen Liebe.


Titel: Lily und James- wie alles begann

Autor: Mondsüchtige

Genre: Romanze, (Humor)

Warnung: keine

Disclaimer: Die Charaktere gehören der ehernwerten JKR und nicht mir.

r/r

Heute möchte ich euch die Geschichte von Lily und James erzählen und ich sage euch gleich, dass egal wie viel Mühe ich mir geben werde, oder wie genau ich ihre Beziehung zu einander auch schildere, es wohl nie schaffe werde sie so zu beschreiben, dass man auch nur die geringste Vorstellung davon bekommt, wie sehr sich die beiden geliebt haben müssen. Denn was mit einem Betrug begann, endete in der ganz großen Liebe.

„Was tue ich eigentlich hier?", fragte Lily ihr Spiegelbild, als sie sich für die Verabredung mit James fertig machte.

„Wie konnte ich nur verlieren, ich zähl zu den Jahrgangsbesten in Zaubertränke und dann gewinnt dieser Potter." Wütend schmiss sie ihre Robe in eine Ecke des Zimmers, wenn sie schon mit James ausgehen musste, dann wollte sie wenigstens gut aussehen.

_Glücklicherweise ist heute Nachmittag noch das Quidditschspiel verschwende ich wenigsten nicht den ganzen Tag,_ dachte sich Lily, als sie das Fenster öffnete und ein paar Sonnenstrahlen ihre Nasenspitze kitzelten.

James hingegen bereitete sich auf seine ganz eigene Art und Weise auf die Verabredung mit Lily vor.

_Dummerweise ist heute Nachmittag noch das Quidditschspiel, da wird Lily sicher traurig sein, dass sie nicht mit mir den ganzen Tag verbringen kann._

„Oh hey Sirius, kannste Sniefelus vielleicht seine Unterhose wiederbringen, er hat seinen Teil der Abmachung bestens erfüllt."

„Das Ding da? Das pack ich nicht an, bei aller Freundschaft nicht."

„Ach bitte, Sniefelus hat doch bestimmt nur zwei und ich muss noch etwas Kluges aus diesem Buch hier auswendig lernen." Er wedelte mit einem kleinen Buch, das er in der Hand hielt.

„Was ist den das?" fragte Sirius.

„Muggelliteratur, Liebesschwüre und so."

„Damit kriegst du Lily bestimmt nicht rum, in deinem Fall würd nur noch verzaubern helfen."

„Halt die Klappe, Sirius, oder ich zaubere dir noch Sniefelus Unterhosen an. Lily wird sprachlos sein, du wirst schon sehn!

„Ich bin gespannt."

Wie verabredet war Lily um 13 Uhr vor der Großen Halle, doch von James keine Spur.

„Oh ich sage dir Potter, wenn du nicht in 5 Minuten hier…"

„Hi Lily, wartest du schon lange."

Wenn Blicke töten könnten, wäre James just in diesem Moment tot umgefallen. Doch er lächelte nur und hielt seinen Arm Lily hin damit sie sich einhacken konnte, was sie jedoch dankend ablehnte.

„Ich habe eine Überrauschung für dich, unten am See", sagte James und steuerte diesen sogleich an.

_Ich habe auch eine Überraschung für dich, _dachte Lily und folgte im.

James hatte ein Picknick vorbereitet, mit allem was dazu gehörte und auch wenn Lily es nie zugegeben hätte, sie war beeindruckt.

„Woher hast du die ganzen Sachen?..Nein Moment sag es mir besser nicht… Ich denke ich will es gar nicht wissen."

„Nur für dich aus der Schloßküche geklaut", sagte James grinsend, worauf Lily nur den Kopf schüttelte.

„Typisch, was hatte ich auch erwartet."

„Was hast du da in der Tasche."

„Oh gut das du mich dran erinnerst James, fast hätte ich es vergessen, denn ich habe auch eine Überraschung für dich."

James freute sich und war gespannt was Lily da für ihn hatte. Das Lachen sollte ihm, aber bald vergehen.

„Ich war wirklich beeindruckt wie du den Schlaftrunk hergestellt hast, ich hätte das zugegeben nie so hinbekommen, leider habe ich nichts mehr von dem Trank und da dachte ich mir, dass du ihn doch vielleicht noch mal herstellen könntest."

Kleine Schweißperlen bildeten sich aus James Stirn.

„Ähm, öh ja klar kann ich das, bring ich dir dann morgen vorbei."

„Ich brauche ihn aber jetzt, ich kann in letzter zeit soo schlecht schlafen, bütte."

Lilys Hundeblick lies James erweichen und schon im nächsten Augenblick hatte Lily alle Zutaten vor James aufgereiht.

Lily hatte an alles gedacht und James keine Ahnung.

Nervös versuchte er sich an das Rezept zu erinnern, schmiss alles in den von Lilys mitgebrachten Kessel und wartete. Doch schon sehr bald, kam ihm die Erkenntnis, dass etwas schief gelaufen war, der Trunk fing immer mehr an zu schäumen und dunkeler Rauch stieg auf.

„James was hast du getan?" Kreischte Lily die nicht damit gerechnet hatte, dass es James so vermasseln würde.

„Oho, bring dich besser in Sicherheit", schrie James leider viel zu spät und so explodierte der Kessel und ein paar Bruchstücke trafen Lily am Kopf, die sofort das Bewusstsein verlor.

Prof. McGonagal die, denn aufsteigenden Rauch gesehen hatte, kam sofort herbei geeilt.

„Mr. Potter was geht hier vor sich?" James der immer noch ziemlich geschockt war, brach kein Wort heraus.

„Oh mein Gott, Miss Evans."sagte sie beim Anblick dieser, nahm sie auf den Arm und warf James einen bitter bösen Blick zu. „Zwanzig Punkte Abzug. Und ich möchte das sie nach dem Quidditschspiel unverzüglich in mein Büro kommen." Im nächsten Augenblick war sie auch schon mit Lily verschwunden.

James schaute auf die Uhr, noch eine halbe Stunde bis zum Spiel. Lily im Krankenflüge zu besuchen hatte wohl keinen Sinn. Sie würde ihn zerfleischen, oder noch schlimmer nie wieder mit ihm reden. Also machte er sich auf den weg zum Stadion, auf dem Weg dorthin traf er Sirius.

„Hey James na wie ist es gelaufen? War sie sprachlos?"

„Das kann man so sagen, obwohl bewusstlos es eher getroffen hätte?"

„Was?"

„Ich habe sie in die Luft gesprengt."

Sirius krümmte sich vor lachen.

„Also so zu sagen, ein Feuerwerk der Gefühle."

James fand, dass jedoch alles andere als lustig und lies Sirius einfach stehen.

Heute war das wichtiges Spiel der Saison, Griffendor gegen Slytherin und James war alles andere als in Topform. Traurig und wütend auf sich selbst ging er raus aufs Spielfeld.

„Okay zeigen wirs ihnen", sagte der Griffendor Kapitän, Rupert Conner, bevor sie sich vom Boden abstießen, alle bis auf James. Er blieb einfach unten auf der Wiese stehen und schaute ins Nichts. „Wir das heute noch was? Brüllte ihm Conner zu.

„Sorry ich kann jetzt nicht, ich muss weg", sagte James nur und rannte davon.

Er rannte sie schnell er konnte, hörte nicht auf die Buhrufe und auf das Gelächter.

„Was machst du denn hier? Hat das Spiel noch nicht begonnen? Hätte ich gewusst, dass du kommst, hätte ich mir einen Schutzhelm aufgezogen, " sagte Lily als James außer Atem im Krankenflügel ankam.

„Doch das hat es, aber als ich gerade abheben wollte, da ging es einfach nicht."

„Hast du etwas das fliegen verlernt?"

„So ähnlich, ich habe mal gehört, dass wir alle Engel mit nur einem Flügel sind, nur zu Zweit können wir fliegen."

„Das ist süß James. Das ist das schönste was je jemand zu mir gesagt hat. Aber es passt nicht zu dir. Und soll ich dir was sagen! Ich mag dich trotzdem, wenn du nicht gerade meinen Nachnamen durch die ganze Schule brüllst, mich in die Luft jagst, oder jemanden erpresst nur um eine Wetter zu gewinnen."

„Das habe ich nur getan, weil ich mit dir ausgehen wollte."

„Du hättest mich fragen können."

„Hättest du den ja gesagt?"

„Ja das hätte ich."

„Und ich dachte immer du hättest die Riesenkrake lieber als mich."

„Halt endlich die klappe James; und lass und fliegen."


End file.
